Playstation Home Wiki
Welcome to PlayStation®Home Wiki! Latest News: The Wiki will now be updated more often, we have made a few changes to pages also. PlayStation Home wiki is a new dedicated wiki for Sony's PS3 application; PlayStation Home. This site is editable by anyone and will feature information on spaces, clothes, furniture, updates and events from several regions. Our main focus for now is the EU region. *Remember anybody can edit this wiki ; it is a team effort! To be able to edit most pages you have to sign up- don't worry it doesn't take long! You can sign up on the top right!. About Playstation®Home PlayStation Home (also marketed and referred to as Home '''or PS Home''') is a community-based social gaming networking service developed by Sony Computer Entertainment's London and Cambridge studios for the PlayStation 3 on the PlayStation Network (PSN). It is available directly from the PlayStation 3 XrossMediaBar. Membership is free, and only requires a PSN account. Home has been in development since early 2005 and started an open public beta test on December 11, 2008. Home allows users to create a custom avatar, which can be made to suit the user's liking. Users can decorate their avatar's personal apartment ("HomeSpace") with default, bought, or won items. Users can travel throughout the Home world (except cross region) which is constantly updated by Sony and partners. Each part of the world is known as a space. Public spaces can just be for display, fun, or for meeting people. Home features many mini-games which can be single player or multiplayer. Users can shop for new items to express themselves more through their avatars or HomeSpace. Home features video screens in many places for advertising, but the main video content is shown at the theatre for entertainment. Home plays host to a variety of special events which range from prize-giving events to entertaining events. Users can also use Home to connect with friends and customise content. Upon installation, users can choose either 3, 5, 8, or 12 GB of hard disk space to reserve for Home. - Extract From the Wikipedia article for Playstation Home Home can be a host to a variety of users, from hardcore gamers and chat fanatics to immature trolls and virtusexual predators. The latter can be often found running around home square approaching female avatars saying "Hello" "Where are you from?". The dedicated users of home however are the most decent people to have on your friends list, as they will often be at gatherings and events. These events as mentioned before, do not only give you unlockable prizes, but also bring the community together and give you a great opportunity to meet new people and socialise with other gamers. Home is a great place to meet new people and hang out with your friends. With a variety of different spaces to use and a number of mini games throughout the home world, you don't need to be chatting to enjoy yourself. *There's home square - A plaza where you can relax, unwind and just chill. With chess and draughts tables you can have a game with a friend, or even make a new friend! 4 player helicopter hit allows you to control a mini-helicopter and try to stop the hot air balloons... Not in the mood for games? Why not just chill out down by the stream or waterfall and just chat. *There's the home theatre - a place to view exclusive playstation video content, movie trailer pre-releases and other videos made specifically for home. *There's also the mall - Buy your avatar some fly new clothes or even video game character costumes. Get some furniture for your personal space, or even get yourself a new personal space! Latest activity Category:Browse